


Hoodlums, Healers & Helping Hands

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Magical Duel, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a bad day, it pays to have a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodlums, Healers & Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 24 hours for the [Wand In A Knot](http://wand-in-a-knot.livejournal.com/) Challenge
> 
> Endless thanks are owed to Torino10154 who put up with my panicking and edited the first half of the story. Auror Harry takes a certain inspiration from Harry Dresden of The Dresden Files. I swear this was going to be raunchier in tone but the final scene took a different direction as I wrote it.

-

The problem when you took down a Dark Lord was that it became unremarkable, Harry thought. It was expected that you’d keep doing it and it’d become run of the mill. And yet that didn’t stop them from trying, even a decade later. A couple of them thought they’d defeat him and get the Elder Wand, some of them wanted to strike a blow for their pureblood ideology and then there was there was this idiot. His problem was that the statue of secrecy was outdated and wrong. Fair enough, Harry thought but his method of solving it was to hold a dozen people hostage in an abandoned warehouse and make a big enough scene to get the attention of everyone so he could start showing the world some magic. Fortunately right now he only had the attention of Harry.

They faced off in the warehouse’s main room, a dozen people were tied to one side of the wall. 

“Sir, put the staff down and come quietly,” Harry said in his practised official sounding ‘Auror’ voice. “You are under arrest.”

He didn’t come quietly. They never came quietly. The guy was a very modern looking wizard; black jeans, pentagram t-shirt, trench-coat. He carried a staff in place of a wand. He pointed it at Harry and shouted a curse word, sending a jet of vivid purple light at Harry’s chest. 

The holly wood wand in Harry’s right hand swept up a practised motion, deflecting the purple jet through a sharp angle so it hit the ceiling the opposite side of the room from the hostages. There was a crack of thunder and a patch of ceiling two foot wide was Transfigured into a cascade of sand but neither Wizard had paid it any attention.

Harry shot a disarming spelling (Expelliarmus! he thought, though he no longer needed to say it) at the wannabe Dark Wizard. If he’d been carrying a wand it would have worked perfectly, Harry knew. On one of those newfangled staffs it just hoisted the near end up into the air, the guy twirled it through a half-circle and blasted him with the other end with a great streak of fire.

Protego! Harry cast a shield between them but the fire engulfed it, tongues of it escaping around the edges and licking at his arms and legs and a sizzling smell reached Harry’s nose.

There were scream and shout from the far wall, a dozen Muggles and their first sight of magic was two wizards duelling. No wonder they were terrified. 

He pushed forward, strengthening his shield and shooting it towards his opponent, bludgeoning him with the magical shield. He staggered back and Harry closed, shooting stunners at him. He stumbled out of the way of one and battered the other side, shooting another stream of flame at Harry. 

Harry was ready for it this time, and flicked his wand in another blocking gesture, taking control of the man’s fire stream and twisting it around himself in an orbit and freezing it so it shot back at the man as a hail of hailstones. Battering him and throwing him off his feet.

“Now will you come...”

From the ground, the man slammed his staff into the ground creating an earthquake that shook the building, dislodging dust and shattering windows until Harry performed the counter-curse to still the Earth. 

But in the moment it took to do so, the Dark Wizard turned his ire not on Harry but aimed his staff at the defenceless Muggles. Shouting out the words for a powerful explosive curse. 

Harry shouted out and lept forward casting a shield barrier. He was half-successful. He protected the Muggles from the curse and the collapsing building entirely. He just couldn’t do the same for himself. 

 

When his Backup got there, they secured the offender, rounded up the Muggles and kept them for the Obliviators to look at and dug Harry out of the wreckage. Auror Robards did not look particularly pleased when Harry reported to him, as he’d be dragged all the way out to the crime scene himself when Harry had been reported missing, to liaise and direct the many departments called to the scene.

“I started off on the other side of that wall, I swear,” Harry said vaguely to the junior Aurors helping him to his feet, then turned to Robards to report. 

“Well you caught the culprit at least,” he said gruffly. “But this is what, the third or fourth building you’ve brought down.” 

“It wasn’t my fault!” Harry exclaimed.

“Of course not. Look just clean yourself up and take a few days off okay?” Robards instructed. “Fine time to put yourself out of commission, I must say. What a mess.” 

And with much generalised grumbling, they went their separate ways. Just another day at work, Harry thought, gloomily. 

 

\- -

“Harry Potter, please don’t take this the wrong way but I am seeing far too much of you, recently.”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and gave Padma Patil a disappointed look, then relented. She was only trying to be honest with him after all. 

“Letting me down gently, eh, Padma?” He said solemnly. “Do you think we should see other people?”

“I should see other people,” Padma said running her wand over him. “You on the other hand, should stop getting hurt.” 

“It’s kind of the job you know.”

“Hmm,” Padma frowned at her wand. “What happened this time?”

“There was a guy threatening a bunch of Muggles and I stopped him,” Harry said simply. 

“No, what happened to you?”

“Oh, a bit of burning, bit of cursing. A small amount of bludgeoning and blunt trauma. An explosion.” Harry waved it off. 

“That explains the concussion and the cracked ribs,” Padma said thoughtfully, heading to a medical cabinet and pulling out glass decanter of purple liquid. She poured a generous measure of it into a goblet. “This should clear it up.”

Harry looked it at it, dubiously.

“Not Skele-Gro?” he asked. This was hardly his first time in St Mungo’s after all and he was familiar with the usual treatments. 

“New potion,” Padma said. “It’ll clear up the concussion and the ribs, no problem.”

“You’re the healer,” Harry said and tipped the medicine down his neck in one go. 

“Of course, it won’t do anything for burns, bruises, scraps and general blown-up-ness,” Padma continued seriously.

“You could always kiss them better,” Harry said with a smile.

Padma chuckled.

“Asking the wrong twin, Harry. I hope you can tell us apart.”

Of course he could. Aside from that Padma wore her glasses all the time, and Parvati only for reading and that Padma wore her hair short and restrained and Parvati had kept the long decorated plait from her school days, they had rather different temperaments and Harry knew Parvati’s intimately by now.

He blushed. 

“I am single you know,” he said. 

“Of course you are.” Padma gave him a sceptical look. 

“No one ever believes me,” Harry said and, still battered and bruised but at least not longer concussed, he thanked Padma and headed for home.

\- - -

Harry lived in small flat on the outskirts of London, close enough to work that he could theoretically get in without magic if he wanted to but far enough that there was actually greenery visible from his windows. When he got home he discarded his dusty and torn Aurors robes and soaked himself in a scalding shower until his hot water ran out. Which got rid of most of the aches and pains. He shaved and combed his hair despite it’s resolute untidiness. He splashed on fresh, scentless, deodorant and dressed himself in nice but casual clothes; a checked shirt and loose trousers.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and then wrote a quick note.Today has been a shitty day. Late tea at mine? And taking a pinch of Floo powder and throwing it imyo the fire, Harry said a friend’s address and chucked the note in after the powder, the green flame swallowing it up without incinerating it.

Then while he waited, he wandered off to his drinks cabinet. Picking up and replacing bottles in turn. Wine Too boring. Firewhiskey? Too cliché. Rum? No, he was not a pirate. Perhaps Ron had left that here. He eventually settled on a Port and had poured out a couple of glasses when his fire turned bright green and a figure appeared rotating in it.

“Just at the right moment,” he said offering Parvati Patil a drink. She brushed soot off herself and accepted the glass. Like Harry, she was dressed in nice clothes; loose trousers, a soft purple hoodie half unzipped to reveal the a v-necked t-shirt underneath. This showed off enough cleavage for Harry to suspect a push-up bra was the fanciest thing she had on. 

They seated themselves on his sofa and took a sip of their drinks. Parvati’s eyes ran over his body. Taking in the scrapes along his forehead and the slowly colouring black eye, they even took in the lack of hair and singing all down his wand arm.

“You weren’t joking, Harry,” she said eventually. “You look like shit.”

Harry chuckled.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Parvati.”

“I hope so. You made the Evening Prophet by the way. It said you got a building dropped on you. You okay?”

“Sure,” Harry said, not meaning it. “It’s just the job. Not even the first time it’s happened.” 

 

“And Padma didn’t clean you up any better than that? I’ll have to have words with her.” The serious expression on Parvati’s face faded as she teased him.

“You didn’t see what I was like before she was done. Trust me this is much better. Oh, and I got the distinct impression she thought we were a couple.”

“Shows what she knows.” Parvati said. “I’m just here because a friend is hurting. I like to help out where I can.” 

“That you do.” Harry said, finishing off his drink as Parvati finished hers. Harry had been entirely truthful with Padma, he was single. Parvati was just a friend; though one with benefits. 

“And since you are hurting, I think I’m just going to have to kiss you better.” Parvati said, crawling forward to his end of the sofa, her dark eyes gleaming.

At last, someone on my wavelength Harry thought, leaning forward to kiss Parvati’s soft lips. They kissed gently but with no uncertainty. There was never much doubt in this arrangement if Parvati didn’t want to fuck she wouldn’t be here.

Harry leaned in, deepening their kiss and sliding his arms around Parvati’s waist. Hers winded through his hair, tugging him forward and down on top of her as she fell backs, so still locked at the lips they ended up arranged down the length of the sofa. Harry’s arms moved up to support his weight while Parvati’s grip descended the length of his back to grip his arse. His cock, though still covered pushed down perfectly against the juncture between Parvati’s legs. Her hold on his bum encouraged him to roll his hips a bit, the slow friction teasing him into hardness.

Parvati’s mouth opened and her tongue darted upwards into Harry’s mouth playing and caressing his tongue, daring him to respond. He pushed back and their tongues danced back and forth. Despite the growing ache in his groin, he found Parvati’s mouth soothing, enticing, almost addictingly sweet. He didn’t realise how long they’d be snogging until Parvati said between kisses. 

“Taking it slow tonight?”

“I’m still a little sore. Play gentle with me?”

“It’d be a change.” Parvati teased. They both remembered times they’d been anything but. Times when they’d torn each other’s clothes off in desperation. Times when they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom. Times Parvati had been bent over the kitchen table and fucked from behind.

Even on other occasions Harry couldn’t remember them taking this long kissing before. Other kinds of foreplay sure, he’d spent hours with his mouth between her legs when they had the time but not this. 

They kissed again, and neither of them seemed to want to let it stop, lying entwined on his sofa.

“If you’re really that delicate though,” Parvati said, the next time they needed air. “Your bed is much softer.” 

Harry laughed and they wandered in the right direction. Discarding their clothes down to their underwear as they went. Neither of them had worn anything that needed much taking off. 

Parvati’s bra or rather her chest was in fact as spectacular has Harry expected. As they tumbled into his bed, Harry’s mouth moved to Parvati’s neck and followed a familiar route down her throat to her cleavage, his fingers finding the simple front clasp to unleash their glorious contents. His mouth found and enveloped a breast, his tongue teasing at her broad dark nipple until it was hard. 

Not be outdone, Parvati’s hands ran their way down to Harry’s boxers and pulled them down freeing his cock and balls. Parvati’s grip easily stroked Harry’s cock and toyed with his balls. Harry’s hips shifted and moved automatically to thrust his cock into her grip.

“Uh. Parvati, if you keep that up and it won’t be good for anything else.”

“Ha! You’d find some way to pay me back I’m sure.”

“Sure but it’d be a waste.”

“I figure we’ve had enough foreplay, then?” Parvati let go of him and her fingers, followed intently by Harry’s gaze, slipped under the waistline of her knickers and pushed them down and off her legs. The dark lips of her pussy glistening with moisture. “You being delicate and all, how do you want to do this?”

Harry frowned and gave her a little shove, propelling her down onto her back on the bed. 

“Sore. I said. Not delicate.” 

“My mistake. I guess you want me like this then?” She grinned up at him and spread her legs. The flesh between her legs was vividly pink compared to its surroundings, a sight that never failed to spur Harry on. 

He moved on top of her, his hand grasping his cock to line them up. Then he slid forward, his cock slipping easily into her. Her eyes widened and breathe faltered, he could see and hear and feel it as he settled down on top of her, supported by his elbows.

Her arms wrapped around him, her hands stroking the length of his back. He kissed her deeply again as he started to rock his hips, his cock smoothly bottoming out inside her and retreating again.

It was blissful, slowly thrusting into Parvati, like they had all the time in the world. Feeling every tremor, every gasp of pleasure she made as they pressed seamlessly together. He wondered why they didn’t use this position more often.

Parvati shuddered and her legs clenched around his waist. She keened softly, breaking the kiss to bury her face against the crook of his neck. Harry rode out her climax, but the pressure of her hands on his arse let him know he could continue and he thrust onwards, his pace slightly slowed but picking up again.

“Oh, you’re okay, you’re okay.” Parvati whispered quietly in relief. Harry didn’t think she was talking about his performance at the moment. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he murmured. “I’m here. I’m all right.” 

It was exactly great dirty talk but it served until she came again, Harry was happy enough that he barely noticed when he slipped from thrusting into full orgasm and barely conscious as he fell down on his side on the bed.

Sometime later they were lying spooned up against each other, Harry’s spent cock pressed to cleft of Parvati’s arse. His arm around her middle, not even groping anything, just holding her close. His face buried in her disarrayed hair, nuzzling against the crook of her neck. 

“This is nice isn’t it?” Parvati said sleepily after a moment.

“Very,” Harry said. “You staying?”

She often didn’t. She had places to be. A busy life to lead. They were just friends after all. No strings.

“Depends.” She said in a not very convincing tone of voice. “I get breakfast?”

“Of course.”

“That you’re cooking?”

“Of course.”

“Hmm. Definitely then.” She hugged his arm tight to her and then relaxed and become still, dozing off in his grip.

They were friends with benefits. Emphasis on the Friends. That was enough for him.


End file.
